


【索香】彩页改图

by APTX



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Manga Photoshop, ZoSan - Freeform, 索香
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25314859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APTX/pseuds/APTX
Summary: 尾田彩页改图
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 4





	1. 亲亲时间

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

藻：让我亲一下嘛！

圈：不要！

原图

[](https://ibb.co/mF4xS14)  
  



	2. 冬日时间

[](https://imgbb.com/)

圈：得好好保护雪地里的一点绿，冻坏了春天就长不出来了（盖围巾）

藻：（给自己浇水中）

  
其实本来没打算让山治的围巾盖在索隆头上的，但一合成位置就那么刚好的对上，不用都不行，哈哈哈哈！

没盖头的版本

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

抱在怀里的版本

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

原图

[ ](https://ibb.co/5FHTWDH)  
  



	3. 游泳时间

一出水就被逮个正着

[](https://imgbb.com/)

圈：你怎么在这！？

藻：守株待厨成功！

狸：索隆好厉害！

原图

[ ](https://ibb.co/jg6kSSw)  
  



	4. 散步时间

[](https://ibb.co/TvTKh06)

肩并肩，一起走到白头

原图

[ ](https://ibb.co/rtLYP4M)  
  



	5. 休閒时间

[](https://imgbb.com/)

圈：整天就只会睡（都不理我），不捉弄一下对不起自己！

原图

[ ](https://ibb.co/GPVgDY6)  
  



	6. 一起坐时间

[](https://imgbb.com/)

圈：喂！顶到我了！

藻：天生就大，没办法。

原图

[ ](https://ibb.co/TLVC5hc)  
  



	7. 开船时间

在广阔的大海上

与恋人一起...迷路？

[](https://imgbb.com/)

圈：（醒来）绿藻！你要开去哪里？其他人呢？

藻：谁知道，迷路了吧。

圈：迷路的是你！

原图

[ ](https://ibb.co/qn40bMr)


	8. 结婚时间

[](https://imgbb.com/)

原图

[ ](https://ibb.co/6ghpBnQ)  
  



	9. 堆雪人时间

雪中一家亲

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

圈：来喝碗热汤，不要感冒了！

藻：孩子们回来吧，别让你妈等。

原图

[](https://ibb.co/C8yMzhy)  
  



	10. 杀手时间 1

罗罗诺亚杀手夫夫 

[ ](https://ibb.co/CKTsNmC)

原图

[ ](https://ibb.co/nQ5Nhrj)  
  



	11. 杀手时间 2

罗罗诺亚夫夫第二弹

[](https://ibb.co/wN5Wd0j)

原图

[](https://ibb.co/jMjc9pd)   
[dnd roll generator](https://freeonlinedice.com/)


	12. 杀手时间 3

罗罗诺亚夫夫第三弹

吴宇森动作片场

[ ](https://ibb.co/1Msvx62)

原图

[ ](https://ibb.co/4SgNp1G)  
  



	13. 家庭时间

罗罗诺亚夫夫之后当然要有罗罗诺亚一家囉！

[](https://imgbb.com/)

小圈：你的刀好长喔！

大圈：小心不要伤到自己了。

小藻：别小看我！

大藻：我儿子很强的！

原图

  
  



	14. 夏日时间

[](https://ibb.co/pjdT6r7)

路：喔！山治穿裙子耶！

娜：一千万贝里卖给你。

藻：太贵了吧！？

娜：啊啦！不要吗？

圈：绿藻你敢买就等着被我踢死吧！

藻：（小声）先欠着。

娜：没问题，三倍利息喔！

  
原图

[](https://ibb.co/JHpQVNN)


End file.
